


off the deep end

by problematiquedrabbles (problematiquefave)



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquedrabbles
Summary: One must be careful not to drown in their grief.prompts: undo and imbibe





	off the deep end

Chris’ hand knocks aside the tumbler, going straight for the bottle of single malt scotch. He brings it to his lips and tosses back a mouthful, grimacing as he swallows. It’s an expensive liquor, something to savor, but all he can do is guzzle is down like cheap beer and try to fend off the emotions raging beneath the surface.

Allison is dead.

His daughter will never be older than eighteen.

He will never hold her again.

He can’t undo this.

He closes his eyes, clutching the bottle with a white-knuckle grip. His office door clicks. He doesn’t look up.


End file.
